liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Ships
Aberthaz Ferry -- a smartship, a hero of the war in the old universe who frequently stole troops and treasures from under the nose of the Great Enemy and was never caught''Accepting the Lance'', ch 51 "Bechimo" * Adamant Passage -- Korval trade ship where Petrella first served"Pilot of Korval", succeeded by Dutiful Passage (ever since Quick Passage, every flagship for Tree & Dragon is named Passage) *Admiral Bunter — a self-aware ship created in haste by Bechimo and Theo Waitley, eventually mentored by Tolly Jones and supported by Tocohl Lorlin. See Independent Logics * Ahab-Esais -- Lyre Institute’s courier-class ship, piloted by Inkirani Yo.Alliance of Equals, ch 11 * Aldershot -- Terran courier ship, piloted by Casey Vitale for Chenowith and Gladder; on Volmer at the same time as TheoSaltation, ch 36 * Altinlyr -- responded to Codrescu pilots-in-peril call''Dragon Ship'', ch 27 * AnnaV -- Carresens trade ship on the Seventeen Worlds route"Revolutionists" * Arin's Toss -- Terran courier ship, registered home port Bluestone, Waymart. Owned by Crystal Energy Consultants (the Uncle). Over a century old.Saltation, ch 41 Theo Waitley piloted before Bechimo Ghost Ship * As You Like It -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Tyrunner. * Asu Perfection -- Diamon Lines ship''Dragon Ship'', ch 19 responded to Codrescu pilots-in-peril call''Dragon Ship'', ch 26 * Backenhouse -- responded to Codrescu pilots-in-peril call''Dragon Ship'', ch 27 * Balrog -- DeNobli trade ship''Trade Secret'', ch 12 * Barakhan -- Yxtrang battleship, part of the 14th Conquest Corps assault on Lytaxin.Plan B, ch 7 * Barskalee -- Midys trade ship - Rantel pin'Aker, Master Trader''Trade Secret'', ch 19 * Basalial -- Korval ship, loaned to Rys's team for their venture against the Department''Accepting the Lance'', ch 60 "Six of Us - Jenarian Station" * Beauty -- Terran ship involved in shady business activities, perhaps smuggling.Ghost Ship ch 30 * Bechimo -- the self aware ship Theo Waitley pilots. Ghost Ship When The Department of the Interior attacks at Jemiatha’s Station, Theo becomes the bonded captain. Dragon Ship See Independent Logics * Beeslady -- A switch-tug -- purpose-built -- later modified for yard work sporting "A surprising array of antennas spider-webbed the hull." Cutting Corners According to the owner/operator Third Class Pilot Giodana Govans "...been thirny years and some," this about 17 years before the Eylot Block of Codrescu Station. "a rebuilt local scooter-taxi mated to an old EVA sleep-shelter". Killed in action by Eylot Military Command fighter Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Bentokoristo, a new Scout vessel "sporting a not-quite-experimental enhanced drive and an upgraded weapons system""A Visit to the Galaxy Ballroom" * Bitty Kitty -- Fake ID given to Fortune's Reward when Pat Rin went into hiding from The Department.I Dare, ch 48 * Bleak Lady -- Andy Mack’s courier ship piloted by Clarence O'Berin on Surebleak Ghost Ship, ch 14 * Blueboy -- Mentioned in ship chatter during Theo's first visit to Codrescu Station.Saltation, ch 26 * BonniSu -- Terran trade ship, captain Su Bonner."Quiet Knives" * Bra'ezkinion -- Liaden ship, of poor reputation''Balance of Trade'', ch 33 * Cameron -- owned by Hugglelans Galactica, took Theo from Eylot to her rendezvous with Rig Tranza''Saltation'', ch 31 * Chanticleer City -- owned by Diamon Lines, one of the top ten trade vessels''Saltation'', ch 33 * Chelda -- Cruise ship running from Liad to Lytaxin and points outward''Local Custom'', chapter 37 * Cherpa -- In which Theo flies yos'Senchul to Codrescu Station''Saltation'', ch 25 and Kara flies with yos'Senchul to Codrescu Station. One of Anlingdin Academy's shuttles.Landed Alien * Chrono -- Present at the evacuation of the planet Solcintra''Crystal Dragon'', ch 34 * Clarion -- Captain Robert Chen-Jacobs. Carried Edger and Sheather from Lufkit.Carpe Diem, ch 18 * Clary Bee -- Present at the evacuation of the planet Solcintra * Comet - small trader, out of Chonselta, Liad, jointly owned by Fer Gun pen'Uldra (later family Uldra-Joenz) and KorvalDue Diligence, ch 5 (See Due Diligence) *Cortz Lattice — small ship conveyed The Uncle’s sister Tassi / Seignur Veeoni to SurebleakNeogenesis prologue * Courier Naught -- Near-derelict ship used by Rys and Claidyne for an action against the Department of the Interior.Accepting the Lance, ch 43 "Six of Us - Jenarian Station" * Cruikshank -- Terran ship working a route between Vincza and Port Chavvy''Trade Secret'', ch 27 * Crystalia -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48Employed against by The Department of the Interior in Solcintra.I Dare * Dancer -- Elsu Meriandra's personal shipChangeling * Dancer -- see also Spiral Dance * Dante -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Daxflan. * Daxflan -- Liaden trade ship, registered home port Chonselta City. The ship Priscilla served on before Dutiful Passage.Conflict of Honors, ch 6 * Diamond Duty -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 Employed against by The Department of the Interior in Solcintra.I Dare * Disian -- Self-aware ship constructed by Carresens. See Wise Child. "Wise Child" See Independent Logics * Donihue's Docent -- freighter''Dragon Ship'', ch 39 arrived at Jemiatha's Jumble Shop shortly after BechimoDragon Ship, ch 36 * Dragon's Cub -- Small ship, "barely more than a Jump-buggy", free-berthed at Trealla Fantrol''Scout's Progress'', ch 34 * Dragon Flight -- Imaginary ship impersonated by Daav while playing with his young son.Mouse and Dragon, ch 37 * Dragon Song -- Korval courier ship piloted by Anthora and Ren Zel.Kin Ties * Dragon's Way (Valcon Melad'a) -- Daav's personal ship''Local Custom'', chapter 14 * Drosselmare -- Docked at Codrescu Station during Theo's first visit there. Two of its crewmembers attempt to shanghai Theo, without noticeable success. Has business links with Brine Batzer.Saltation, ch 27 * Dulcimer -- Smith trade ship, whose crew named the norbears"Out of True" * Dutiful Passage -- Korval trade ship (Pilot of Korval, Local Custom, Scout's Progress, Intelligent Design, Conflict of Honors, Carpe Diem, Plan B, I Dare, Alliance of Equals * Eidolon -- Mentioned in Delgado orbital radio chatter''Fledgling'', ch 38 * Elf Lord -- Terran trade ship, out of Caratunk''Trade Secret'', ch 25 * Elthoria -- Ixin trade ship, out of Solcintra''Balance of Trade'', ch 7 * Energia -- Terran trade ship; Emdy Sternako, Trader * Fancy Freight -- Fictional merchant vessel featured in the game "Pilot to Prince"Scout's Progress, ch 21 * Felicitous Passage -- Korval trade ship, built c. Standard Year 1143.Plan B, ch 30 * Floydada -- Terran trade ship, out of Trustee; Jay Rivenkid Dorster's home ship before circumstances encouraged him toward a more grounded existence * Fortune's Reward -- Pat Rin's ship. A pre-1350 model.I Dare, ch 2''Hidden Resources'' During operation Plan B, fitted with weapons which destroy a ship belonging to The Department of the InteriorI Dare * Fosterling -- Ship acquired by Val Con from Agent of Change sig'Alda, and renamed by Val ConPlan B, ch 4 * Galandasti -- Refurbished Korval ship used by Quin for training flights from Surebleak.Roving GamblerDragon in Exile, ch 16 (See Roving Gambler) * Genchi -- Liaden ship - sea'Kira, Captain; Tan Sim pen'Akla, Trader''Balance of Trade'', ch 36 (except for one chapter, in which it is said to be Coyander Kenso and its captain dea'Blanco''Trade Secret'', ch 14) * Geranny Smith -- On a pad near Bechimo during the latter's visit to Frenzel.Dragon Ship, ch 5 * Gobelyn's Market -- Gobelyn trade ship, nominally out of New Carpathia''Balance of Trade'', ch 1 * Gold Digger -- Gold family trade ship''Balance of Trade'', ch 2 * Goma Chang -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade. A twenty-pod tradeship.Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Grayspinner -- Terran trade ship * GRClement -- Carresens trade ship''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * Grenadine -- Terran trade ship; Iza Gobelyn's homeship''Balance of Trade'', ch 1 * Groton -- Terran trade ship * Growdy's Trinket -- in the approach lane at Ynsolt'i''Dragon Ship'', ch 32 * Habista -- Liaden trade ship, out of Solcintra. Beslin vin'Tenzing is the Trader.Dragon in Exile, ch 12 * Handtruck II -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Heart of Solcintra -- Department of the Interior's battleship''I Dare'', ch 55 * Hoselteen -- passenger liner Kamele traveled on on her trip from Delgado to SurebleakDragon Ship, ch 9 * Illichin -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade.Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Implacable -- Confederation battleship, last of a fleet powered by Old Tech and carrying weapons capable of matching an entire modern fleet or reducing a planet to rubble"Excerpts from Two Lives" * Implacable -- Juntavas battleship; High Judge's flagship''I Dare'', ch 55 * Intovish -- Liaden trade ship, out of Vanthachal''Balance of Trade'', ch 11 * Jacksbucket Three -- Terran ship, out of Terraport, a casualty of the Department of the Interior's attempted takeover of Liad''I Dare'', ch 55 * Jamie Dawson -- A ghost ship, "holed and crewed by skeletons, that had been reported by sane and seasoned pilots at the location of space battles across a hundred Standards".Ghost Ship, ch 20 * Jonny B -- perhaps fictional; mentioned in a folk song''Saltation'', ch 35 (Sloop John B, by The Beach Boys?) * Judy -- Kamele "hired as working crew on the Judy, bound in to Surebleak."Dragon Ship, Epilogue * Juliette -- responded to Codrescu pilots-in-peril call''Dragon Ship'', ch 27 * Keravath -- Scout Captain ter'Astin's courier vessel''Trade Secret'', ch 6 * Kynak-on-the-Rocks -- Mercenary transport ship owned by mercenary unit Higdon's Howlers.I Dare, ch 54''I Dare'', ch 55 * Lady Graz -- Clan Telrune ship, piloted by Fer Gun pen'Uldra, clan Telrune.Due Diligence, ch 1 Fer Gun's inheritance form his grandfather, Captain Arl Fed pen'Uldra.Due Diligence, ch 8 (See Due Diligence) * Ladybird -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before As You Like It. * Lalandia -- Liaden cruise ship, out of Moraldan. Goes to Surebleak.Dragon in Exile, ch 32 * Lantic -- Terran cargo vessel flown by Khat Gobelyn on a temporary assignment''Balance of Trade'', ch 31 * Lantis -- Jen Sin yos'Phelium's courier vessel"The Space at Tinsori Light" See Tinsori Light * Lefevbre's Lounge -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade.Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Lenloch -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade.Dragon Ship, ch 25 * Light Wing -- Tor An yos'Galan's courier vessel''Crystal Dragon'', ch 1 * L'il Orbit -- Featured in Breath's Duty. Jen Sar Kiladi's ship on Delgado.Mouse and Dragon, ch 40"Breath's Duty" (renamed from Ride the Luck) * LucyBug -- Cheever McFarland’s small ship, a Traland Three Thousand with a number of personal modifications''Carpe Diem'', ch 13''Roving Gambler'' * Luda Soldare -- Newly commissioned Liaden trade ship that hired First Class Pilot Samiv tel'Izak''Scout's Progress'', ch 5 * Mandrake -- One of Korval's trade ships, Er Thom considers how to use Dil Ton sig'Erlan''Local Custom'', chapter 13 * Markham's Mistress -- One of the ships re-routed for Ride the Luck's emergency flight''Scout's Progress'', ch 29 * Maestro Tour -- Refurbished Korval ship, similar to Galandasti. Assigned for Padi's use on Surebleak.Roving Gambler * Metrose -- asteroid collector in the approach lane at Ynsolt'i''Dragon Ship'', ch 32 * Momma Liberty -- Ship that Rys Lin pen'Chala served on when he was stolen by The Department of the Interior. (In 1393: Out of Waymart, Captain Jasin Bell, First Mate Kayla Bell, Trader Morgan Fairchance, Status active, taking cargo and passengers).Necessity's Child, ch 12 * Mona Luki -- Betany trade ship, whose crew had a life-changing encounter with Moonhawk"A Matter of Dreams" * Moreta -- Legendarily spent eighteen Common months in transition, due to the malfunction of a prototype translation booster''Crystal Dragon'', ch 36 * MVP -- Carresens trade ship''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * Nathlyr -- Liaden trade ship * Nimbledrake -- Korval ship piloted by Nova yos'GalanPlan B, ch 4 * Nubella -- Terran trade ship''Trade Secret'', ch 9 * Nubella Run -- Carresens trade ship, donated to Tradedesk station''Trade Secret'', ch 9''Trade Secret'', ch 16 and incorporated into the structure''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * Nubella Run -- Carresens trade ship, second of the name''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * Nubit -- small taxi-type vessel at Codrescu Station''Dragon Ship'', ch 24 * OchoBalrog -- Carresens trade ship''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * Odbert -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade.Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Pale Wing -- "one of Korval's first-tier tradeships".Alliance of Equals, ch 5 Captain Ama ven'Tyrlit, Trade Master tel'Brakin. Hunted by The Department of the Interior.Alliance of Equals, ch 6 * Patience of Stone -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Pebble Probe -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Pfrannik Doz -- a smartship from the Old Universe that made the transition into the new; legendary, but not in a good way''Accepting the Lance'', ch 56 "Jelaza Kazone - The Tree Court" * Pretty Parcil -- Parcil trade ship''Crystal Soldier'', ch 11 * Primadonna -- A light courier, piloted by Rig Tranza, owned by Hugglelans Galactica, on which Theo served an apprenticeship as co-pilot while earning her first class license''Saltation'', ch 32. Featured in Saltation and The Gathering Edge * Prism -- Carresens trade ship''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * Profitable Passage -- Alkia trade ship''Crystal Dragon'', ch 8 * Proud Plenty -- Terran trade ship * Quanta Plus -- Present at the evacuation of the planet Solcintra * Quick Passage -- Formerly Salkithin, a Troop Transport ship Captain Wellik deeded to Jela, who subsequently bequeathed it to Cantra. The lead ship of the Great Migration, pilot-owner Cantra yos'PheliumCrystal Dragon, ch 30 and co-pilot Tor An yos'Galan.Crystal Dragon, ch 24''Crystal Dragon'', ch 27 Now buried beneath Jelaza Kazone and used as comm station, “library and refuge of last resort”Dragon in Exile * Randall's Renegade -- Terran trampship, on which Vin Sin chel'Mara is to travel to Aedyr''Scout's Progress'', ch 8 * Raslain -- Ship on which Tyl Von sig'Alda departed Lufkit.Carpe Diem, ch 2 * Rebella -- Terran trade ship? Was in dock at Kago when Skeedaddle went for scheduled repairs; Captain Rolanni wasn't pleased to see it."Quiet Knives" * Ride the Luck -- Aelliana Caylon, pilot and owner''Scout's Progress'', ch 6, also called L'il Orbit while Daav is on Delgado. Destroys ships belonging to The Department of the Interior "Breath's Duty" and is later destroyed by The Department.Ghost Ship, ch 42 * Ringfelder's Halcyon -- Terran trade ship''Balance of Trade'', ch 3 * Salene -- A free-trader, on which Agent of Change Val Con yos'Phelium served as cargo master under an assumed name during his journey to Lufkit.Agent of Change, ch 4 * Scallion -- involved in a flight-path dispute with Vashtara near Delgado''Fledgling'', ch 19 * Selda -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Dante. * Selich -- Commanded by Trader Yinzatch. Fer Gun pen'Uldra's first job as a pilot after graduating from Anlingdin Piloting AcademyDue Diligence, ch 4 * Shadow Drake -- Korval ship in which Kareen, Luken and the children traveled to Runig's Rock to hide from The Department of the Interior.Hidden Resources * Skeedaddle -- Midj Rolanni's ship''Carpe Diem'', ch 18"Quiet Knives" * Skeen -- Liaden trading ship (Terran transliteration of uncertain accuracy) * Spiral Dance (aka Dancer) -- Cantra's courier ship Crystal Soldier Now in Liaden Universe (see Dragon Ship, Gathering Edge). See Spiral Dance page for more info. * Springbane -- Troop ship on which Jela's Own Troop evacuated from the planet Solcintra''Crystal Dragon'', ch 33 * Star Wings -- responded to Codrescu pilots-in-peril call''Dragon Ship'', ch 27 * Strakin -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade.Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Survey Nine -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Survey One -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Tansberg's Folly -- One of the ships re-routed for Ride the Luck's emergency flight * Tarigan -- Fast Korval ship. A Scout survey ship, now upgraded with top line modsAlliance of Equals. Flown by Jeeves from Liad to Surebleak, then used for Tocohl's mission to Jemiatha’s Jumble Stop''Dragon in Exile'', ch 23 and Tinsori Light. Registered out of Waymart.Dragon in Exile, ch 27 * Therinfel -- Liaden trading ship, of poor reputation * Thresher -- Terran ship involved in shady business activities, perhaps smuggling.Ghost Ship ch 30 * Thurstan -- Mentioned in ship chatter during Theo's first visit to Codrescu Station. * Timonium Core -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Torvin -- Win Ton's courier ship. "Often run solo, the Torvin can carry a crew of three plus three passengers on need, built thirty-seven Standards ago at the Korval-Mugston Yards on the Yolanna platform..."Saltation, ch 18 * Trager's Wager -- Trager trading ship * Tredstone -- Eylot strike-fighter that fired on Goma ChangDragon Ship, ch 21''Dragon Ship'', ch 22 * Trident -- Warship Jela was serving on when he met The TreeCrystal Soldier, ch 1 * Twinkle -- Carresens packet ship, responded to Codrescu pilots-in-peril call''Dragon Ship'', ch 27 * Tyrka -- Rand yos'Belin's courier vessel''Trade Secret'', ch 11 * Tyrunner -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Selda. * Vail Runner -- This ship and its female Captain are regulars in Delgado orbit.Plan B, ch 3 * Varthaven -- responded to Codrescu pilots-in-peril call''Dragon Ship'', ch 27 * Vashtara -- large cruise ship, transported Delgado scholars to and from Melchiza, where Theo and Kamele met Win Ton, Cho sig'Radia and other pilots (Fledgling) Also the ship Beba and Joshu took from Bazaar to Brulandia."Persistence" * Vernon -- Terran trade ship * Vestrin -- ship Theo takes to Anlingdin Academy's on Eylot''Saltation'', ch 1 * Vitran Seven -- fine-ore hauler in the approach lane at Ynsolt'i''Dragon Ship'', ch 32 * Vitran Thirteen -- fine-ore hauler in the approach lane at Ynsolt'i''Dragon Ship'', ch 32 * Vivulonj Prosperu -- the Uncle's shipDragon in Exile, interlude 3 * WildeToad -- Terran trade ship; paid the price for messing with Old Tech''Balance of Trade'', ch 39 See Independent Logics * Winchester's Bullet -- Winchester trade ship * Wynhael -- Rinork trading ship * Zalyn -- mentioned in a Surebleak traffic control message; registered out of Waymart, pilot in charge Beetsher Wold''Neogenesis'', ch 8 * Zipper -- Liaden ship in the 7th century of the Standard Calendar; crew included Tan El yo'Lanna and Dan Art yos'Phelium. During a journey in the outer arm, drive failure led to catastrophe which only Dan Art survived.Carpe Diem, ch 24 * Zircon Sea -- A supply ship that serves Codrescu Station. * Zorba's Zen -- A trading ship that visited Langlast.Alliance of Equals, ch 23 References Category:Ships